


Just The Right Touch

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Hairdresser Ian Gallagher, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sexual Humor, Strangers, Teasing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey needs a haircut and Ian is the sexy stylist he didn't know he needed
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 48
Kudos: 222





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter Prompt 😊

Just The Right Touch  
Part One

"Sorry, we're closed"

Mickey looked around for the voice but other than a bunch of those individual stations complete with swiveling chairs, the entire counter full of hair gel and about every single brand and style of hair product imaginable, there was no one inside. 

He never liked hair salons, seemed to uppity for him or just one of those places that women go to, and gay guys. Not Including him. Everything was always so clean and perfect, high maintenance and expensive as all hell, but he needed a haircut at nearing 9 at night, this was all that was open. 

"Sure as fuck look open to me." Mickey barked back, still looking for whoever was supposed to be there. "Sign says you close at nine, it ain't nine yet."

An irritated scowl came from somewhere in the back. Mickey gave a glance to the door, seeing that the sign did say open, and moved a little closer. Whoever it was, was busy inside one of the closest, making a shit load of noise. 

"Seriously? It's five minutes to nine, we are closed."

Mickey ran a hand into his long hair, irritated with how long it was and that he allowed it that way. The assholes in prison didn't know dick about cutting hair and managed to nick him every single time until he stopped going altogether. Now his hair was long, like nearly resting on his shoulders long. It was time. 

"Maybe next time you should flip the sign, hmm? Shit says open." Mickey stopped at the door and saw some guy rifling around inside, clearly looking for something and making a big mess doing it. "So, how bout it?"

"Well, since apparently you won't take 'we're closed' for an answer, I guess I have no choice, do I?"

The door closed and Mickey's eyes widened. He was fucking gorgeous as well as snarky. Red hair, shaved on the sides and left a little wild on top, green eyes focused on him and Mickey swore they softened when seeing him, as did the guys glare. He had slight freckles across his cheeks, making him look younger than he was, and his lips...well, let's just say Mickey suddenly wanted to know how they tasted. 

"Oh, uh…So, a haircut?"

Mickey smiled at the guys change of attitude. It went from snarky and irritated to eager, just from seeing him. "Yeah, unless you're closed." He teased, his eyes moving over the guys body like he never saw one so good looking. They didn't make ones like him in prison. 

"It's not nine yet, is it?" He smiled playfully as he closed the door. "I guess I have time for one more."

Shit, this kid was flirting with him and didn't bother to hide it. It didn't help that he was flirting back without meaning to. Their change of pace was a little surprising. But it was nice, it felt good. It had been a long time since anyone put the effort into flirting with him. 

"If you insist." Mickey smiled back, feeling his stomach twist when green eyes moved over his body again. "I'm Mickey by the way, sorry for the last minute walk in."

Red held his hand out, smile in place. "Ian, and I don't mind so much now." He nodded forward. "Come on."

"Don't mind so much now huh?" Mickey smirked as he followed and was not ashamed to admire the guys ass in tight blue jeans as he lead them to one chair. "Must be my sparkling personality."

Ian chuckled, motioning to the chair. "Yeah, something like that."

Mickey took a seat, but leaned forward instead of sitting back as he eyed the prices and services listed on the wall. "Think I could pull off one of those cute bobs? Ya know, like those stuck up women wear."

Ian snorted. "No fucking way. Too many uppity people with that hairstyle, we don't need any more."

Mickey nodded, happy Ian was playing along. "Well, if you're not in any hurry, how about one of those fancy washes and a normal ass hair cut?"

"I think I can make that work." Ian pointed to the next chair over that had a sink attached to the back of it. "Hop a chair for me."

Mickey hopped a chair and had to hold on a little as Ian spun it around until they were suddenly face to face, with him looking up at Ian in a way that reminded him of something very fun, but mildly inappropriate at the moment. 

"I don't think I've seen a guy with hair so long before." Ian commented with a smile as he touched it. "At least not for awhile."

Mickey nodded as Ian turned on the water, running one hand under it to test the temperature. "Yeah, it's out of control. Longer than I'd like."

Ian snatched a clean white towel off the rack and held it as he cranked the chair backwards, making it so Mickey was laying back in it. "So, just didn't get around to it, or wanted to try the long look?"

When Ian tapped his neck, Mickey lifted up a little so Ian could put the towel there so water didn't soak into his shirt. "Not exactly." He replied vaguely, not wanting to freak Ian out with the whole prison thing. People always had a problem with it. "Just been away for awhile."

It was silent for a moment and Mickey let Ian's large, but silky soft hands lead him under the water. The water felt good, soothing and warm, but not compared to Ian's hands. Those easily felt ten times better. 

"Im gonna say jail." Ian replied softly, keeping his voice low as he wet Mickey's hair, sliding his finger through the soft locks. "Tats were a giveaway."

Mickey didn't take offense like he normally did, or bother to look at the tattoos on his knuckles and right forearm. "Yeah, but more like prison."

"You're too pretty to be in prison." Ian smiled when blue eyes opened, looking right up at him. "Sorry, but it's very true."

Instead of a laugh, which he meant to let out at the calm sound in Ian's voice, a soft moan bubbled out instead. "Fuck, that feels good." He admitted, shivering at the feel of Ian's fingers digging into his scalp. 

"Don't let anyone play with it huh?" Ian smiled happily, wasting more time than normal because Mickey seemed to like it and he kinda liked Mickey. 

"Nope." Mickey moved into each touch, pushing into Ian's hands. "I might tho if it feels this good. But that might just be you." He cracked an eye to see Ian halfway leaning over him in order to wash it. It gave him a nice view of Ian's chest, and one hard nipple as it pushed against his shirt. 

"See something you like Mickey?" Ian chuckled, glancing down as he moved back to grab the expensive bottle of shampoo. "Let me guess, I bet you're gonna say your neck just hurts."

Normally Mickey would hit anyone for assuming he was checking them out, even when he did. But with Ian, he didn't seem to mind so much and he was damn sure checking him out, checking all of him out. 

"Yes actually." Mickey waited until Ian looked at him again. "I do like that shit. A whole lot." When Ian blushed a little, something he noticed with redheads, he shut his eyes again and tried not to get hard. "Let me feel those hands again, it felt amazing."

Ian gave a nervous chuckle. "If you say so." He poured some shampoo into his hand and started rubbing it into Mickey's hair. "You have amazing hair by the way."

Mickey's chuckle turned into another soft groan as Ian massaged every inch of his head. From his hairline on his forehead to behind his ears, to dragging his nails down the center, then finally to the back of his neck, rubbing just right for his back to loosen up a little. 

"God, you're so fucking good." Mickey kept the soft moans in as much as he could but he kinda liked the way Ian chuckled when he did it. "They must love you here."

Ian smiled as he rinsed his hair out, making sure to get everything before he grabbed the conditioner to lather it into his hair. "Yeah, I guess they do. But it's mostly women who want to bat their eyes at me, like I give a shit."

Mickey chuckled, opening his eyes as Ian pulled his hands back. "Oh, I bet you love that shit, hmm? Those tips better be good."

"I may flirt a little for better tips but seriously. It should be obvious that I'm gay. I work as a hairstylist."

"Yeah, got a point." Mickey glanced up so he wasn't tempted to look over Ian's body again. "So, done with the magic hands?"

Ian snorted. "No, gonna let that sit for a minute while I set up. You want one of those warm towels for your face?"

"The fuck is that used for?" He asked, a little unsure.

"Mostly for after shaving your face, soothes it or something but it's always relaxing." Ian stuck his hand into a towel warmer and pulled one out. "Yeah, or no?"

Mickey shrugged. "Fuck it, might as well. You offer massages too?" He quirked his eyebrow playfully when Ian walked back over with the towel.

"Like a neck massage, or a full body massage?" Ian asked, seeing Mickey's eyes darken substantially. "I guess I could, but I'm better at prostate massages."

"Fuck," Mickey's body bucked, making his back arch like the words alone were enough to stimulate his prostate. "Gotta go there huh? That's fucked up."

Ian laughed so hard he almost dropped the towel as he unrolled it and lightly set it across Mickey's face. "Sorry man, you kinda walked into that one."

The warm towel did nothing but make his entire face heat up even more than it already was. "Yeah, I guess so, but it's still fucked up."

The silence was comfortable as Ian rinsed the conditioner out of his hair, making sure to massage his entire head again and Mickey had never felt so relaxed. 

"Okay, let's get you dried off." Ian turned the water off and grabbed another towel to wrap around Mickey's hair, then slowly brought the chair back up. "You might be a little light headed from the position change, so be careful when you stand."

Instead of bringing up positions he wanted to try with Ian, Mickey simply nodded and took the warm towel off his face as he stood. "Feels like I was hung upside down." He shook off the dizzy feeling and Ian helped him back into that other chair at the station.

"You'll be okay in a second." Ian boosted the seat up a little to dry his hair easier, then grabbed the cape to tie around his neck. "Chin up."

Mickey lifted his chin then ducked a little for Ian to tie it. "So, ideas on cuts?"

Ian grabbed a comb, easily brushing Mickey's hair until it hung perfectly around him. "Maybe don't cut it?" He offered seriously as he ran his fingers through it. "It really is beautiful."

Mickey blushed a little this time. "As much as I believe you Ian, I need one. Otherwise it'll piss me off and I'll cut it myself and fuck it up."

"Well, let's not do that." Ian smiled as he pulled some of his hair back a few different ways, letting Mickey get an idea of what he might see. "At least leave the top long, hmm? I really don't wanna cut it all."

"How about like yours then?" He nodded at Ian's hair in the mirror, watching as a long strand or two moved into his eyes. "Think so?"

"Yeah, I like it." Ian put the comb between his teeth and started sectioning it off. "So, what were you in prison for, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mickey sat still as Ian began cutting, watching dark hair move onto his shoulders, then the floor and he admired Ian's concentration. "Escaped prison the first time."

Ian's eyes widened. "Oh wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah, I suppose." He smiled sadly. "They called it attempted murder because I hurt the chick who tried to hurt my sister."

Ian nodded. "Seems fair. But I guess they wouldn't think so." He moved to the back, keeping it evenly cut until it was short enough to buzz the sides. "So, you escaped a bullshit charge and got caught again?"

"More or less." Mickey used the mirror to watch Ian move, to watch the way his back bent a little each time he eyed the line of his hair. Or the way his shirt rode up so he got a nice glimpse of smooth skin. "Got in some shit with some bad people in Mexico, shit I didn't want any part of."

Ian walked back to the vanity, dropping the comb for some clips to section his hair again, moving the longer pieces away from the sides. "Sounds like some bad shit." When Mickey nodded, Ian squeezed his shoulder. "You escape again or they let you out?"

It was odd to be talking so openly like this considering he didn't even talk like this to the people he was close to. Not Iggy or Mandy. Because they always had opinions or another agenda for his life, one that wasn't his. Maybe it was because Ian was a stranger and they would probably never meet again, or because Ian wasn't invested in a slice of his life he wanted for himself. 

It was just easy. 

"Sorry," Ian apologized. "Shit. I didn't mean to pry." 

"No, it's cool." Mickey brushed his arm against Ian's, saying it was okay. "And no, no more escaping for me. Took a deal, got five years added to the two I had remaining on my last bid and did all seven."

"Shit that's a long time." Ian couldn't imagine being locked away for that long. "They let you out today?"

Mickey nodded. "This morning. Figured a haircut was the perfect way to start fresh." He laughed at his own attempt to joke. "Not fucking likely but it's worth a shot."

"Yeah, it is." Ian grabbed the electric razor and motioned to it. "Ready for this?"

"Let's do it." Mickey grinned because when he did, it made Ian grin too and somehow that made it all better. 

Ian was quick, thorough. Mickey watched him expertly buzz both sides of his head until the hair was short against his head. The vibration felt good all on its own, not to mention when Ian touched him, tilting his head or brushing hair away. Mickey loved Ian's touch.

"Almost done." Ian set the razor down and brushed away most of the hair that fell. "I like it already."

Mickey turned his head, rubbing against it and realized that this is what Ian's hair must have felt like. "I like it too. Kinda sexy, yeah?" He grinned, making him blush again.

"Yeah, it really is." Ian winked as he took the clips out, letting the longer pieces of hair fall down. "Anyone to show this off to?"

Ian was trying his hardest to be coy and cute and fuck if it wasn't working. Mickey hadn't stopped smiling since he came in. The cheesy comments and flirting were so much better than the shit he was used to. 

"Nope, not at the moment." Mickey replied coyly. "But if I show it off a little I'm sure someone would be interested."

Ian smirked as he grabbed the scissors and began to shape the top, meeting Mickey's eyes in the mirror more than a few times. "Well, count me as your first fan."

"Good, then you can follow me around and make the rest of em jealous. Sound good?" Mickey thumbed at his lip, trying his hardest to stop all this flirting shit but it just came out. 

"Fuck yeah that sounds good." Ian set the scissors down and grabbed one of the many bottles of product off the vanity and squeezed a little in his hands and he swirled Mickey around to face him. "But, I might get a little jealous if you pick up any guys. Just saying."

Mickey groaned again when Ian's fingers moved through his hair, pushing it back over and over again, doing more than relaxing him this time. "Fuck, that is so good." 

Ian smiled but kept quiet.

"And I didn't say shit about pickin up guys Ian." Mickey opened his eyes and Ian was very close to his face, letting him see the flecks of brown in the green in his eyes. "Wouldn't want to with you with me."

Ian released his hair and put both hands on either arm rest so he was looking down at him, inches from his face. "That makes two of us."

Fuck, Mickey wanted to kiss him. He wanted to know if his lips felt at least half as good as his hands. And he was close enough for it, all he had to do was tip his head up a little and it would happen. 

"I think you're done." Ian spoke softly, eyeing Mickey's lips the same way Mickey eyed his. "And you look amazing."

Mickey smirked, knowing Ian wanted to kiss him and admired the strength he had not to. "I believe you. How much do I owe you?"

Ian backed up, still smiling as he took the cape off and brushed the hair from his shirt. "First one's on me Mickey, but come back and I'll charge you that kiss for the next one."

When Ian headed towards the door, Mickey followed quickly like a puppy, drool and all as they stopped at the door. "Just one or can we negotiate for more?"

Ian leaned down, close enough for their noses to brush together and when Mickey's breath hitched, it had him groaning. "Depends on if anyone else gets your attention before then."

"They won't," Mickey promised, licking his lips and Ian was so close his tongue brushed Ian's lower lip. "I'll be here."

"And I'll be waiting." Ian whispered back, leaning in just enough to let lips touch before he pulled away. "It was nice to meet you Mickey."

Mickey backed out of the salon, eyes on Ian the entire time. "Nice to meet you too, fuck." That had Ian grinning as the door shut and the sign was flipped, Ian even pointed to it, making him laugh. 

Now he had a reason to get his haircut and it would be nearly impossible to wait two weeks to see him again. The only thing Mickey knew is that the kiss at the end would be worth it.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes back for that second haircut

Just The Right Touch  
Part Two

Waiting two weeks was utter hell. There was no other way to describe it. Every day Mickey wanted to go back to that salon, back to Ian and that kiss that was waiting for him. 

You'd think that after spending seven years in prison, he would have plenty to do to keep him occupied for a long time. And it did, for the first day or two. 

Mickey had to track down Mandy and beg her to let him stay there while he found a job. He needed to get his life back together, starting with a job, then after he got some money he needed to find his own place, get a car, probably renew his license at some point. 

It was only enough to keep him occupied for two days, only two days and that meant he had twelve left until he could see Ian. Well, he couldn't wait and didn't. When Mandy let him borrow her car, even on a suspended license, he always drove to the salon. He didn't go in, but he could see Ian through the window working, smiling, laughing with his female co-workers, even dancing when the place was empty. 

But it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows every time he went to see Ian. Yes, the dancing and smiling happened often enough, but a time or two, there was a guy who liked to stop by and see him. A guy that Ian didn't seem to want to see. They would yell and fight and it would end with Ian kicking him out and smoking like a chimney. 

And now, finally two weeks later...or more like ten days, as Mickey parked in front of the deserted salon, the same guy was there. Mickey glanced at the clock, almost nine; when they closed, and he almost didn't go in. 

Almost.

But the promise of that kiss and the undeniable energy between him and Ian was far too great for him to just leave. He never backed down from anyone in prison, murdered and rapists alike, and he would definitely not back down from some annoying ex. 

Mickey stepped out of the car, flicking the cigarette to the ground and grabbed his jacket as the rain slowly fell from the sky. He put his jacket on as he walked to the door but kept his eyes on the window. 

This guy was clearly an ex and Ian really seemed like he didn't want the guy to be there. His face was set in an angry line, but his eyes were moist and sad, like he was so angry he was getting upset, or so upset he was getting angry. Ian was trying to get him to leave again, but the guy wasn't having it. 

Mickey reached for the door, changing his irritated expression into a smile as the bell alerted them both that he had joined them. Ian gave a big, all teeth smile, making that anger melt away into something beautiful. The other guy however, was glaring at him like it was his job.

"Hey red, too late for a cut?" Mickey smiled, ignoring that asshole and focused on Ian. 

Ian laughed. "No, not at all." His smile slipped a little as he glanced to his ex boyfriend. "He was just leaving."

"No, I'm not." He hissed, glancing at both of them. "Is this why you won't talk to me?" He pointed to the guy at the door. "You fuckin him now?"

Mickey's eyebrows rose high up on his face. Now, he knew Ian could handle it, but the guy would just come back if Ian just let him go again so easily. 

"Actually no," Mickey stepped forward for the door to close and slipped off his wet jacket. "He's not fucking me," he glanced to Ian, winking. "Not yet, but even if he was, seems like it's not your business anymore."

"Just get out Sean," Ian shoved him forward a little. "Don't keep comin back cuz my answer is always no."

For a minute, Mickey thought there was gonna be a fight from this Sean guy but as he walked by, the only thing he seemed capable of was glaring like the asshole he was. Mickey walked behind him and as soon he left, he shut and locked the door.

"Sorry about that." Ian laughed a little, tired as he sat down in the nearest chair. "He's an asshole."

Mickey smiled as he took the seat next to Ian's. "Yeah, I see that. Ex right?"

"Yup, from like two years ago though." He chuckled at Mickey's shocked look. "Yeah, two fuckin years with no contact and he just decides to come around out of the blue."

"Two years is a long ass time." Mickey replied but noticed quickly how his eyes seemed to divert from Ian's eyes to other parts of him. "Should have tried way before then."

"Surprised to see you though." Ian changed the subject with a darker smile. "Two weeks comes earlier than I thought."

"Two weeks is way too fucking long." Mickey glanced to his lips just as Ian licked them. "I drove by once or twice but didn't come in."

Ian leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "Once or twice? I think I saw that same car here just about every day."

Mickey blushed, hiding his shy smile with the back of his hand. "Maybe more than twice. But I'm restless, and eager." His eyes lingered on Ian's lips for a second too long because Ian smiled, catching him. 

"You and me both." Ian stood, getting his station ready. "So, did you come for the haircut or just the kiss?"

Mickey tilted his head, glancing at Ian's ass as he turned, not minding at all when he saw Ian watching him in the mirror. "Well, two weeks isn't a lot of time for my hair to grow, but I guess to get that kiss I'm gonna need my hair done too."

Ian smiled as he leaned against the vanity, arms crossed. "And if I said you didn't need the cut to get the kiss, then what?"

"I would probably still get the cut." Mickey stood too, standing behind the chair between them. "Two weeks is a long time for a kiss that lasts only seconds. The cut would take longer."

"That's true." Ian moved around the chair, coming to stand beside him, looking down at him. "But we can use that as an excuse if you want," he leaned down, eyes trained on Mickey's lips. "But I'd give you more than one."

Mickey licked his lips, not moving to face him, but letting Ian come down to him, hovering over him in a way that had his breath catching. "More than one is good."

One of Ian's hands moved to Mickey's chin, barely touching to turn him towards his mouth. "Yes," he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "More than one is good."

Their lips met in a feather light touch, but it was enough to bring a gasp out of him, which only got swallowed when Ian kissed him again. Mickey pulled back just enough so their noses touched before he leaned in for another one. 

"Fuck," Ian whispered, rubbing over Mickey's jaw as they breathed together. "I should have done that the first time."

Mickey nodded, one hand moving to Ian's side. "You should have."

"I think it's safe to say I'm going to have a hard time not kissing you." Ian smiled as he backed up, giving them a little room. "But we need to at least pretend to cut your hair."

"As long as you do that washing shit again." Mickey shivered just remembering how it felt. "That was some good shit."

Ian tapped the chair. "Let's buzz the sides again first, then wash it, yeah?"

Mickey nodded, moving around the chair to take a seat. "Yeah, sounds good to--" he was cut off by Ian's lips against his own. Only this time the kiss was more than a soft touch. Ian's lips trapped his bottom one, sucking on it hard enough to make him moan. Then came his tongue, slowly moving across his lip, asking to be let in. 

"Let me in." Ian whispered as he moved around the chair, standing in between Mickey's legs. "Kiss me."

When Ian kissed him again, Mickey opened his mouth, groaning as their tongues swirled wetly together. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt, how long he'd been waiting for it and it didn't disappoint. It took everything not to lift his legs and wrap them around Ian's hips. 

"God, your mouth is amazing." Mickey moaned, making Ian move back a little so he could take a deep breath. "Fuck."

Ian nodded, moving in to bite his bottom lip, pulling until he groaned. "I really should have done that the first time." 

"You keep it up and we are gonna have an entirely new problem." Mickey's eyes moved down, searching for what he wanted to see and was surprised when he saw it. Ian was hard, pressed tightly against his jeans so he was able to see the impression of it. "Maybe we already have that problem."

Ian glanced down as well, moving his hand to rest on Mickey's thigh. "We both have that problem."

"Any more kissing like that and it'll make me come." Mickey put his hand over Ian's, squeezing. "It's been years Ian, so be careful."

"That makes me want to kiss you more, not less." Ian pulled away. "Well, now let's try and get through this."

Mickey nodded, tipping his head back as he fought for control. "Yeah, haircuts and shit." He sat back up when Ian grabbed the cape and tied it around his neck. 

"Ready?" Ian asked, razor in hand.

Mickey nodded, too busy staring at his lips in the mirror to notice the razor. He only noticed his hair being buzzed when Ian's hand moved his head, tipping it this way or that way, bending his ear a little. Each touch felt like it moved up his entire body, teasing him, taunting him. 

"You okay?" Ian asked, his lips turned into a smile. "Makin a lot of noise there."

"I can't help it." Mickey moaned again just as Ian's fingers squeezed around the back of his neck. "You're hands are fucking amazing."

"You know the only thing I'm doing is moving your head a little, right?" Ian turned the razor off and brushed some of the hair away, running his fingers over the sides of his head. "So either it really has been a while for you, or you're thinkin about me touching more than your head."

"Can it be both?" Mickey opened his eyes as Ian set the razor on the vanity. "But seriously, that shit with your hands feels amazing."

Ian leaned back against the vanity so he wouldn't be tempted to move between his legs again. "No sex in prison? Surely lookin the way you do, I'm sure there were many offers."

"First rule in prison, don't bottom." Mickey smirked when Ian's eyes darkened. "So yeah, I fucked some guys, just to take the edge off but I didn't get what I needed."

"Seven years is a long time to go without." Ian moved forward, once again between Mickey's legs. "But I'm sure you took care of what you needed, maybe when you were alone."

Mickey nodded, legs spreading wider for Ian to stand between them. "I did, as best as I could anyway." He lifted one of his hands. "Short guys always have thicker fingers, so they weren't quite long enough."

Ian groaned, imagining Mickey spread out on his bed, knuckle deep as he tried to get what he needed. "Thick is good too." Ian held his hand up, showing Mickey like Mickey showed him. "But longer is always needed."

"Fuck yeah it is." Mickey moaned, seeing Ian's long, skilled fingers. "But I didn't have you with me."

"But you do now." Ian gripped his thighs, squeezing as he moved them up. "Of course, I don't want to assume you'd want that."

Mickey lifted his hips, making Ian's hands slide up to grip them. "Fine, don't assume. I fuckin want it."

"Good." Ian leaned in to kiss him, pushing passed his lips to eagerly lick into his mouth as Mickey turned his head where he needed it. "I want you."

Mickey slid one hand down, pushing it under Ian's shirt. His skin was hot, nearly burning his hand. He was hard all over, making him dig his nails into him to hold on. 

"Want you too." Mickey bit Ian's bottom lip this time, sliding to the edge of the chair just as Ian gripped behind his knees and pushed against him. "Fuck, I want it."

"Here?" Ian asked, kissing to Mickey's ear, then his neck, pushing against him. "Or you wanna go somewhere?"

"Can't wait that long." Mickey tipped his neck, giving Ian more room while his hand moved to Ian's jeans, popping the button. "Wanna ride you in this chair."

"God." Ian groaned, pulling Mickey's shirt down to bite his collar bones. "You're gonna look so fucking sexy." 

When Mickey gripped him, feeling how big Ian was, his body trembled with the need to feel it. "You're big. Just what I need."

Ian pulled back, gripping at Mickey's shirt. "Take this off."

Mickey let go of Ian to take his shirt off. "Yours too." He tossed it aside and watched Ian reveal his perfect body. "Fuck, that's so damn good."

Ian's eyes were a little wide as well, taking much needed time to look over every part of his chest. "Me, look at you. Fuck, your arms."

"Only thing to do inside is work out." Mickey smirked and sat forward to grab Ian by his belt, pulling him closer until he could feel hot skin against his mouth. "They don't make em like you in prison." He kissed across Ian's stomach, nipping at him with his teeth until he gasped. 

Ian groaned, fisting his hair. 

"Been dreaming about you." Mickey blushed, kissing across his hip to distract Ian from seeing it. His hands moved up his back, scratching on the way down. "I see your face each time I come, makes it so fucking good."

"I think of you too." Ian pushed Mickey's head down a little, unable to keep still. "Fuck, I want you."

Quickly unzipping him, Mickey had Ian's jeans around his ankles before he could finish his groan. That left Ian in his briefs, his big cock pushing against the material, begging to get out.

"Gonna have to open me up good for this." He bent down, running his lips over Ian's cock, sucking over him, licking down his length, taking the head into his mouth. "You're big as fuck Ian."

"Oh God," Ian groaned brokenly, urging Mickey to keep going. "Means you're gonna be so fucking tight, Goddamn."

Slipping his fingers in the band of Ian's briefs, Mickey pulled them down over his ass, keeping his eyes open, looking up so just as Ian's cock cleared them, it smacked against his cheek. 

"Let me feel your mouth." Ian slipped his hand down, jerking himself so that each time he rubbed the head, his fingers brushed against Mickey's lips. "Please? Your mouth is so perfect."

His body responded eagerly when looking at Ian's cock. He was fucking big, long but just as thick as he needed it. Mickey turned his head, letting Ian press the head against his lips, giving it a wet kiss. Then another and another until took him down slowly. 

"Oh my God." Ian whined, head dropping back at the incredible feeling. 

Mickey moaned around him, sucking on the head of his cock like a sucker, swirling it around, tonguing it, letting it push into his cheeks. All while Ian moaned for him, that deep, broken sound and he had never heard anything so good. It had him taking more in, opening wide until his jaw popped. 

"Fuck Mickey." Ian glanced down, eyes widening at seeing his entire cock down Mickey's throat. "I-I can feel you swallowing and it's just…fuck."

Groaning, Mickey bobbed his head slowly, taking Ian as deep as his throat would allow, holding it while his throat spasmed around him, then pulled back, swirling his tongue around his head. 

It didn't matter that he was painfully hard in his jeans, getting no attention. Making Ian moan, making Ian whine and praise him was all he needed. Not to mention he loved sucking his cock, it literally turned him on each time it threatened to choke him. And if he kept it up, it would be enough to make them both come.

"I wanna get you." Ian pulled his hair, making Mickey slide off him. His lips were so red, swollen and glossy, Ian had to run his thumb over them. "I think that ass is overdue for some attention." 

"It really is." Mickey replied breathlessly as Ian pulled him up, one large hand around his throat, squeezing just enough for his cock to pulse. "You gonna eat me?"

Ian nodded, pushing one hand to Mickey's groin, feeling him hard and ready. "I'm going to eat you open, finger you because I know how much you need it."

"I need it so bad." Mickey arched into his hand, pushing it harder against him. "It might be enough to make me come."

Ian grinned. "Turn for me baby," he used the term easily, seeing Mickey respond eagerly to it as he helped him turn, keeping his hand over his throat. "And if you come, do I still get to fuck you?"

Mickey arched into his touch when Ian pushed against him. His hands moved back, gripping both of Ian's thighs. "Oh yeah, you get to fuck me no matter what." 

"Good." Ian growled, kissing and biting on his ear. Ian's other hand moved around, raking his nails down Mickey's hips, then popped the button on his jeans and slipped his hand inside. "I can't wait to feel how tight you are for me."

Ian's hand was big enough to cover his entire cock, jerking him with a firm grip. Mickey sagged back, pushing his ass against him. "Please give it to me Ian. I need it."

"Shhh, I know baby." Ian released his throat, pushing down his jeans and boxers until they pooled on the ground. "Kick off your shoes."

Gripping the arms of the chair, Mickey kicked off his boots, tossing his jeans across the floor, then his boxers until he was naked, halfway bent over the chair. 

"Goddamn," Ian's hands moved to his ass, spanning his fingers wide to get a good grip as he squeezed. "Look at this ass." He slapped it hard, watching Mickey's back arch. 

"Ian…"

"Climb up," Ian instructed without looking away from his ass. "Spread your knees and grip the back of the chair."

It was happening. Fuck, it was about to happen and Mickey thought he was ready. His entire body shook as he moved, so bad that Ian had to help him up. Kissing and sucking on his ear, telling him how sexy he was, how much he wanted him. It was slowly taking him apart. 

"You okay?" Ian asked, kissing across one shoulder as Mickey trembled under him. 

"Yeah, why?" Mickey looked back, catching green eyes over his shoulder. 

Ian's hand trailed down his spine, feeling his skin break out in goosebumps while his breath hitched in his throat. "You're shaking."

"Because I want it so fucking bad." He whined a little, head resting on the back of the chair. "It's been so long."

"I'll take care of you Mick." Ian began kissing down his spine, his hands ahead of his mouth, stroking across his cheeks. "I can give you what you need."

Mickey whined the whole time, each kiss, each gentle touch of his hands had his body shaking with need. He had to grip the chair tightly so his legs didn't give out and Ian hadn't even done anything yet. 

"Fuckkk." Mickey whined when the pad of Ian's thumb brushed over his hole, making him clench, trying to get it close. "Please, please just do it."

"I'm going to do it the right way baby," Ian kissed over his cheeks, licking along his skin. "You need to be taken care of and I'm so happy you picked me."

Mickey nodded, panting each time he kissed closer. The anticipation was well worth the wait. Ian slowly licked across him, making his whole body shake out of control. 

"Yes, yes." He groaned, whimpering when Ian kept going, licking at him over and over again, twisting that skilled tongue against him. "Fuck, that feels so good."

Ian moaned, spreading Mickey open with both hands to get in deeper. "It tastes incredible." He paused long enough to say, then moved back down, moving his tongue faster. 

"Gimme more." Mickey arched back, pushing against Ian's tongue until the tip pushed in. "Just like that, oh fuck."

It was better than any sex he had, oral or otherwise. It was perfect. Ian knew how and when to go faster, when to push his tongue in all the way until that sturdy jaw sat against his cheeks. Ian spread him open, gripping his ass, squeezing hard and slapping it harder. 

"Ride my tongue." Ian pulled back, his lips swollen, breathless. "Move for me baby. Do it how you need it."

Mickey glanced back, watching Ian dip his head back down until he could feel his tongue. "You sure?" Ian's only reply was a deep growl that moved right to his balls, making them pulse with need. 

There was no holding back, not when he was so deprived. Mickey reached back, gripped Ian's hair tightly and pushed back against his tongue. He moved against it fast, practically riding his tongue like Ian insisted, like it was his cock instead and it was good, it was so fucking good. 

Pleasure spider webbed it's way down his entire body. Mickey had never felt anything so good before, not even sex, not topping in prison and bottoming before, nothing. His other hand moved to his cock, jerking quickly to keep up with the pleasure. 

"I don't wanna stop," Mickey whined, "but I'm so close, but I need you to fuck me."

Ian gripped his ass hard enough to halt his next movement. He was a little dizzy, breathless and so hard. "You can ride me, remember? You can use me as hard and as deep as you want." 

"Got lube here?" Mickey asked, moving off the chair and into Ian's arms. "Please say yes."

Ian waited to answer, choosing to kiss him first. He held Mickey by the back of his neck, pushing his tongue in to give Mickey a taste of himself. When Mickey groaned because of it, Ian gripped their cocks, eagerly jerking them together. 

"Don't make me come." Mickey begged, pulling away from his grip. "I can't finish that way, not now."

"Easy baby," Ian smiled as he turned, looking over the items on the vanity for some sort of lube. "Hand sanitizer is a no, and hair spray is out.

That managed to get a small smile from him as he leaned forward, sucking against Ian's neck, his hands moved to his ass, gripping tightly. 

"You pick," Ian held Mickey by his hair, keeping him at his neck. "Spit or hair gel. All we got."

"Spit ain't gonna work for what I need." Mickey licked against Ian's nipple, biting over it until it hardened. 

"Hair gel it is." Ian grabbed it, then pulled Mickey's hair until he could see his eyes. "Ready baby?"

Mickey looked into his eyes, truly amazed at how soft and warm they looked. "Ready."

They kissed as old lovers did, meeting each movement, licking and kissing and sucking at the same time. Doing it as if they'd done it for years. Mickey held on as Ian spun around and moved to sit in the chair. 

"Come here." Ian held out his hand, growling a little when Mickey took it instantly. "I still need to use my fingers."

Mickey was still a little shaky as he climbed onto his lap, legs spread wide as he towered over him. "Hopefully I don't shoot all over your chest when you do."

Ian grinned, licking his lips as he glanced to Mickey's cock. "That would probably make me come."

Mickey gripped both of Ian's shoulders, moving closer as Ian wet his fingers and reached around, rubbing against his hole. When Ian pushed one finger inside, getting in as deep as possible, Mickey's eyes slipped closed, unable to keep them open. 

"Tight and wet for me." Ian mouthed at his ear, pushing his finger in and out, stroking his inner walls until he moaned. "Going to need at least three with you."

"The more the better." Mickey breathed heavily, tilting his head for Ian to keep kissing over him. 

"Good." Ian whispered, pushing another one in as Mickey moaned into his ear, trying hard to sit still but his body took over and he rocked back against it. "That's it baby, do it like you need to." 

"It feels so good." Mickey moaned as he moved from Ian's shoulder until their heads pressed together. "God, it's just fucking amazing." He cupped Ian's face, nipping at his lip. 

"Yeah?" Ian smiled, watching Mickey's face as he added a third finger. Blue eyes went wide and his pretty mouth dropped open. "Wait until I get inside you. Stretching you wide, gettin in deep just to…" He trailed off just as he crooked his fingers, pushing into Mickey's prostate. 

"Oh Fuck!" Mickey gasped, nearly falling off the chair as that overwhelming pleasure moved down his spine. His whole body shook, he started to rock back fast, trying to get more. "Don't stop, oh fuck, please don't stop."

"Right there baby?" Ian growled against his mouth, moving them faster, harder into him

"Right there." Mickey whined, feeling his orgasm creeping up with every push. "I need to come."

"Like this?" Ian let off the pressure, making Mickey sag against him, only to push right back in, wiggling his fingers fast. "Or you want my cock?"

"Your cock." Mickey mumbled in between incoherent moans. "I need to feel you."

Ian pulled his fingers all the way out and lubed himself up, adding more to Mickey's hole, then gripped his cock with one hand and Mickey's hip with the other. "Ready baby, hmm? Wanna watch you move for me."

Mickey moved back enough to grip both arms of the chair, watching Ian's face as he started to lower himself. Green eyes darkened, fluttering closed just to open again, trying not to give into that feeling, but Mickey wanted him to give in. 

"Oh fuck," Ian groaned, titling his head to the side as he watched Mickey's body take him in. "God, you're tight."

The lower he went, the more Mickey needed to come. Even with three fingers, Ian was splitting him open, stretching him far wider than he was used to. His legs shook, sweat dripped from his hair down onto Ian's chest, sliding down to his stomach. 

"You're bigger than I thought…" Mickey let out a rather loud, embarrassing whine as Ian bottomed out and he was fully seated on him. "Fuck Ian."

Ian growled, wrapping his arms around Mickey's body as they both basked in the incredible sensations of each others bodies. "You are so perfect baby," he mouthed at his jaw, his chin, then his lips. "Better than anything I've ever felt before."

"I don't think I can move." Mickey smiled a little when Ian smirked but under that smirk, he knew Ian was having a hard time, just like he was. "Help me." He kissed at Ian's lips. "Fuck me."

Ian moved his hands to grip Mickey's shoulders hard and pushed into him, making both of their eyes shut, their heads lightly knocking together. Mickey's hands moved back to his shoulders, trying to stay put when he moved again.

"Yeah, like that." Mickey gasped, holding himself as still as he could to fully appreciate being taken again. The pressure each time Ian pushed back in, his thick head getting caught on the rim of his ass each time. "I missed this feeling so much."

Ian's hands slid down to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart as his fingers danced along where they were connected. "You can have it baby, whenever you want."

Mickey ran his hands into Ian's hair, pulling it as he began to move without Ian's help. Slowly lifting just enough to slide down again. Each time he pushed up, more of Ian's cock slipped out and the more he could slam down onto. 

"Whenever I want?" Mickey asked, winded as he moved faster, as the sound of slapping skin filled his ears like the sexiest song ever written. "You sure? Because you know how long it's been."

Ian nodded, leaning back to watch Mickey move. To watch those thick thighs tense as he moved, to see his cock, hard and wet at the tip, slap loudly against his stomach. "Anytime Mickey. Use me as much as you want. As much as you need."

"God, you go so deep." Mickey leaned back, changing the angle until Ian was gripping his hips so hard he couldn't move. "Holy shit."

"I love the way you move." Ian growled, obsessed with the way his entire body seemed to roll as he fucked him. "You do it so fucking well."

Mickey could hear the desperate sound under Ian's growl, he could feel his cock pulse with each sensual roll of his hips, each time he slammed down; Ian was getting close and trying to fight it until he was ready. 

"I feel how close you are." Mickey whispered, unable to stop moving even as he spoke. Seeing Ian close, feeling his cock deep inside had him right on the edge. "Fuck, I feel how bad you wanna come."

Ian nodded, biting his lip as one hand moved to Mickey's lower back, bracing him as he leaned back to find that perfect angle, his other hand moved to Mickey's cock, jerking him as he watched his eyes roll back. 

"Oh god, that's it, just like that." Mickey whined, keeping the spot as Ian's cock pounded into his prostate. "Fuck, I feel it. I'm so close."

"Me too baby," Ian licked and sucked at his jaw, growling. "You need to come before me so I can pull out."

"Don't pull out," Mickey begged, tightening his grip on Ian's shoulder. "I need to feel you come. I fucking need it Ian, please."

"Shit…" Ian began to thrust up eagerly, chasing that feeling as Mickey chased his. "Come on baby, I know you wanna come for me."

Mickey whined, desperate for it. "I'm gonna come so fucking hard." He felt it and it had him panting uncontrollably. "Ian...Ian…"

"Right now!" Ian growled, smacking Mickey's ass, knowing it would send him over the edge. "Oh my God."

Mickey came hard, feeling Ian come inside him, growling and slapping his ass. "Yes!" He let his body move slowly, his eyes hazy as Ian moved with him, stroking him until there was nothing left. 

"Easy." Ian was breathless as he pulled Mickey against his chest before he fell backwards. "Don't move baby, just feel it with me."

Mickey nodded, laying against Ian's chest unable to do very much aside from kiss the sweat off his skin and relearn how to breathe. He gave into the feeling of Ian stroking his back, then his hair, soothing him in a way he hadn't known would happen. 

Whatever happened between them was more than sex. It was more than their needs being quenched together. It slipped into something familiar, into something far more intimate then it was supposed to be. 

"You okay?" Ian asked after a while, still rubbing up Mickey's back.

Instead of saying how okay he really was, Mickey addressed part of that intimacy. "You called me baby." He whispered against one shoulder, kissing it. "A lot."

"It kinda just came out," Ian explained carefully. "It felt right, if that makes any sense."

It did make sense, so he nodded. 

"I hope it didn't bother you." Ian added, worried.

Mickey sat up slowly, his lower back already stiff from the same position and he welcomed the feeling with a groan. "No, I liked it. Like a shit ton."

Ian smiled nervously. "You had me worried there for a minute." He cupped Mickey's face, brushing sweat off his upper lip, then pushed his hair back. "You were wonderful."

Mickey leaned into his hand, absorbing as many of those intimate touches as he could after being deprived for so long. "So were you."

"Please tell me this isn't over." Ian kept their eyes linked, just to get Mickey's honest reaction. "I want to see you again."

Mickey smiled.

"And again and again."

"I'd like that." Mickey nuzzled Ian's nose with his own, something he'd never done in his entire life. "Maybe we can have dinner, or coffee, or drinks."

Ian nodded. "Is dinner an invite for more ass eating?"

Mickey groaned, his body clenching hard enough to have Ian groaning with him. "I'm not gonna say no, but didn't you get enough?"

"Fuck no, I could never get enough of that." He licked his lips, just remembering the taste was enough to make his stomach growl. "And yes to more, coffee or drinks or food, all of it."

Mickey leaned in to kiss him, holding his face, stroking over his jaw and the sweat on his hairline. "Good. We start tonight. Drinks?"

"As soon as I can walk again yeah," Ian watched Mickey blush. "And after we wash your hair again."

Mickey's body gave that corresponding shiver at the mention of it. "Fuck, if we do that, I'm gonna need round two after."

"I know." Ian smirked. "Why do you think I suggested it?"

"You better drive me home cuz I'll be passed the fuck out after." Mickey leaned back into his chest, kissing up it to get to his throat. "Deal?"

Ian tipped his head back, giving him more room. "Deal."


End file.
